A Crying Shoulder
by kamikaze-bulma
Summary: ANOTHER B/G fic... but that's okay, right? Well, Goten is dumped by Paris and Bra decides to play matchmaker. I think it's cute... but you decide! R&R!!!!


  
  
  
Author:bulma_chica275  
Rated:PG-13  
Genre:Romance/Drama  
Couple: Bra/Goten ^_^" *would there be another?*  
  
Authors Notes:Okay peeps, I was listening to the radio last night and I heard a  
song that just inspired the hell out of me! It was that one song by Usher... I can't  
remember the title, but I love it! Maybe it was called... "You Make Me"? *shrugs* Who  
cares, it's a good song and it gave me an idea. Actually, this song makes me think of a very  
*special* person, and believe me, you know who you are! Crushes tickle, right? I DON'T  
OWN DRAGONBALL OR ANYTHING RELATED. Okay, Bra is 19 and Goten is um...  
*throws in a number*..... 29? Ya, there we go. So with that said, I present to you my  
latest story.....  
  
  
  
Goten walked into the Capsule Corp, no knocking or even acknowledging the person  
sitting in the living room. Bra looked curiously at the uninvited intruder. He didn't look his  
cheery self, and he didn't even say hi. She put down the magazine that she was reading.  
  
"Well, hello Goten. Why the long look?" Bra sweetly said turning her attention to him.  
  
"Oh, hey B-chan. Is Trunks here?" he asked in a gloomy tone. Bra shook her head no and  
patted the seat next to her. He forced a smile and sat next to her.  
  
"So tell me, what's eating you?" Goten looked up at her and she played with his hair. "You  
can tell me anything, you're practically my brother."  
  
"Well, you know me and Paris? We've been dating for so long, I decided to propose to her  
this morning. She laughed at me and asked me if I were serious. Then she ended our  
relationship. Her new boyfriend was outside in his car ready to take her home." he shifted  
his gaze to the floor. Bra dropped her mouth open, and nearly stopped breathing. She  
never liked Paris, something about that woman just made her uneasy.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten, I really thought she was the one for you... that's horrible." she  
sympathized.  
  
"I thought she was too, but I guess not. B-chan, I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with  
this." he stood.  
  
"No, this isn't a burden. Goten-kun, you've always been the person I went to with my  
problems, I want to be the person you go to with yours. Come here," she motioned.  
Opening her arms to him, he sat back down and rested in her arms. She put her arms  
around him and consoled him as he wept over his lost love. She realized this is what he  
put up with every time she dumped someone, or was dumped, she owed him. Bra felt so  
bad for him, Paris had him tied around her finger, having him there when she wanted, and  
gone when she had a secret date. She played him so bad, but the mean part of it all, he was  
the only one who didn't know of the others.  
  
Goten was so gentle, so empathetic, he would have done anything for the one he loved.  
Poor guy, he didn't deserve this.  
  
"Niichan Goten, all I can say is I'm very sorry. If you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?"  
she patted his back. He nodded and sat back up. She never thought she'd see the day when  
Goten cried for a girl. "Well, I know someone who's been dying to date you."  
  
"Really? Who..." he arched an eyebrow and sniveled. She smiled at him, she couldn't  
believe that he never noticed the person before...  
  
"Her name starts with M..." she teased.  
  
"Marron? Are you serious? Wow, I never knew she felt that way about me." he laughed.  
Bra handed him a kleenex. He blew his nose and smiled. "Thank you so much B-chan.  
You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Anything to make you feel better. How could life go on with a Son being so gloomy? It  
just doesn't happen. Just don't tell Marron I told you... she'll kill me. I say a picnic is  
perfect for you two. And how about this Saturday? It should plan to be a perfect date."  
  
"But it's a little soon for me, don't you think? I mean..." he worried. She put her hand over  
his mouth and hushed him.  
  
"It's for the best. The sooner you get over that whore, the faster you realize who really  
loves you. Believe me," she looked at the floor. "I know what you're going through. You'll  
feel much better." He stood and headed towards the front door, looking a lot happier than  
when he arrived.  
  
"Thank you B-chan. You're a true friend." he smiled and exited. She felt happy for him,  
and for Marron. She took time the other night to find out when it would be perfect to tell  
Goten of her best friend's love for him. She had this all planned out, and then boom, Paris  
dumped him. How could something run so perfectly? Who cares, the thing is that it  
worked out!  
  
"Now, should I tell them..." she schemed. "Nah, they'll find out."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
That Saturday, Goten and Marron pulled into a park, far away from the hub of the town.  
The place was a bit primitive, but it suited the date perfectly. Marron pulled out the picnic  
basket and Goten brought out the blanket and the stereo. For once, he left his cell phone  
locked in his glove compartment. He spread the blanket over an area by a tree that gave  
shade. She followed him and opened the basket.  
  
"So, uh, Goten, how have you been lately? I mean it's been over a year since we've last  
talked." she pulled out the bread and some chicken.  
  
"Not so good, let's just say things took a turn for the worst. How about you? I heard you  
quit your job as a waitress and went back to school." he smiled, turning up the radio a bit.  
  
"Ya, my talent wasn't carrying trays of dirty dishes. I thought deeply about becoming a..."  
she blushed.  
  
"A what?" he laid back. She set the plates and styrofoam cups.  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"Sure it is. Tell me, it can't be that bad." he smiled.  
  
"I had my plans set on a Psychologist. I wanna help people with their problems. I won't  
charge the million bucks an hour, I kinda know what some went through." she forced a  
sincere look.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your parents. Krillin and 18 were good people and don't let anyone tell  
you otherwise." he sat back up and took her hand. "Now, how about some food?"  
  
"Oh, you're heartless!" she teased. They began to eat what ChiChi had packed for the new  
couple. His mother wasn't exactly excited about the two dating, but she didn't object to it.  
He couldn't believe that his life-long friend felt so deeply about him, and if it weren't for  
Bra, they wouldn't be out today.  
  
They sat back, stuffed. ChiChi knew how to cook a good meal. Marron scooted closer to  
Goten and snuggled next to him. They sat under the tree for quite some time, until some  
clouds came along. They paid no attention to them, they just added to the shade that they  
didn't have.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, thunder clapped throughout the sky and a down pour started.  
Marron quickly started to pack everything away and they sprinted to the car. Soaked, they  
sat in the car seeking warmth. Goten smiled, Bra knew exactly what the weather would be  
like today, and she didn't even stop them. His smile growing by the minute, he knew her  
plot, and it was working magnificently.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Marron, I didn't know this was going to happen. I'm seriously sorry  
about the day being ruined." he apologized.  
  
"No, actually, it was kinda fun. I love the rain anyways. It's just so... wet!" she exclaimed.  
"Goten-kun, I forgot my bracelet!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it for you." he opened his door letting a gush of rain in. He ran out to  
the spot and picked up her trinket and ran back to the car. As he started the car, he tried  
to go, but the car seemed to be stuck in the mud.  
  
"Damn, we're stuck in the mud. As if anything else could go wrong!" he punched the  
steering wheel.  
  
"Do you like the rain?" she smiled. He nodded. "Well, since this is a capsule car, just  
minimize it and we could fly home. Simple as that."  
  
"Marron, you're a genius." he got out again. She stepped out of the car as well and let  
some rain pour on her golden strands of hair. Her hair, along with her clothes were soaked  
as he picked her up. They flew through the cloudy sky, letting the rain pound mercilessly  
on them. Silence was their best friend at the time.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this date, I didn't plan for this to happen." He dropped her off at her  
doorstep. She shuffled through her keys and opened her door.  
  
"Oh stop apologizing Goten! I thought it was a blast! Besides, it helps when the person  
that you really love is there with you." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be a  
stranger, you hear? Call me, another date would be great."  
  
"I will. Good bye Marron." he press the open button on the air capsule and threw it. It hit  
the ground and exploded into his muddy car.  
  
"Bye."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Bra, why didn't you tell me it was going to rain?" Goten complained. It had been more  
than a couple of hours after he had dropped Marron off at home.  
  
"Well, I think the rain is tres romantique. Besides, Marron and I have similar tastes. So tell  
me, how'd it go?" she held herself in suspense.  
  
"Fine. I guess she had fun, or at least that's what she said. I don't know how to thank you,  
Paris is completely out of my mind and life. This is the first time I've mentioned her in a  
week." Goten confided.  
  
"That's a great improvement. I wish I could be as happy with y--- I mean as happy as  
you." she felt herself blush. "Gee, now that I think about it, I haven't been on a date in so  
long!"  
  
"Maybe I could help you with that..."  
  
"Maybe you could. But not right now. I couldn't possibly be happy with anyone.  
Especially when the one I like is already taken..."  
  
"I'm sorry B-chan. Have you told him how you feel?"  
  
"Heavens no! I could never It's basically a forbidden relationship." she laughed playing  
with the phone wire.  
  
"It's not your brother is it?" he joked. Bra's jaw dropped.  
  
"Goten! That's not funny. Of course it's not him."  
  
"That there is a forbidden relationship. I'm sure he feels the same for you."  
  
"I highly doubt it." she frowned. 'If only you knew...'  
  
"Well, I wish you luck."  
  
"Ditto. I gotta run, it is only 1:30 A.M."  
  
"Bye." he said hanging up. "She's such a good person. I despise any of her future  
boyfriends."  
  
Goten stood up and walked to his room. He decided he should get some sleep, he'd been  
on the phone with everyone, and now it was 1:30 a.m. He changed into his white wife  
beater and some black boxers. While he laid down on his bed, he couldn't shake Bra out of  
his head. True, she'd been dating a couple of years now, but he never seen her as he did  
now.  
  
"What am I thinking?! She's practically my 'neechan! I'm such a loser!" he thought out  
loud. But no matter how he tried to change his thoughts, they always went to Bra. "I  
should have never gotten involved with Marron. I know she really likes me, but I know  
that Trunks likes her as well. What am I going to do?"  
  
He lifted his head up and adjusted his pillow a couple of times but could never be  
comfortable. He could feel his heart beat faster as Bra's unmistakable smile slid in his  
mind. He could literally feel it thump in his chest. He lifted his hand and put it over his  
love struck heart.  
  
"You have lousy timing." he thought aloud again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Marron and Goten had plans to go shopping, Marron's idea of course. While they passed a  
very exclusive and expensive show store, he's swore he'd seen that uncanny lavender hair.  
  
"Hold up Marron," he grabbed her hand. They both looked in the store to see boxes upon  
boxes stacked in Trunks' arms with Bra stacking two more on top.   
  
"Trunks? B-chan?" Goten asked. Bra tossed the boxes on the stack and smiled. When the  
boxes landed, Trunks tried to turn around, making the tower of shoe boxes wobble.  
  
"Goten-kun! Marron-chan! Fancy meeting you here." she tapped her brother's back.  
  
"BRA!" Trunks yelped as he toppled over. The seventeen boxes fell on him, attracting the  
attention of the other customers. Marron, Goten, and Bra all sweatdropped as they looked  
at the fallen man.  
  
"And you call yourself a Saiyajin? Ugh!" Bra whined and began to pick up the shoes.  
Trunks pushed off some of the boxes and just sat there.  
  
"Trunks-kun! Are you okay?" Marron walked over and helped him up.  
  
"Sure... it happens *all* the time." he rose his voice for his sister to hear. Bra turned to her  
brother and stuck her tongue out at him. Goten chuckled at all the amusement.  
  
"So Marron-chan... when did you and Goten hook up? C'mon, spill it!" she grabbed  
Marron's arms off of her brother and dragged her away.  
  
"Well, we had out first date yesterday... why do you... HOW'D YOU KNOW?!" Marron  
asked all dumbfounded.  
  
"I just assumed. Besides, you never go anywhere with Goten alone..." she said logically,  
still not making any sense. Everyone wondered what she was up to, her acting naive was  
even weirder than normal. Goten looked at her with a 'what are you doing?!' look. "Well, I  
hope we didn't disturb your date. C'mon Trunks, I need some new skirts."  
  
"You don't wear them anyways! Its that same old red get-up over and over again." he shot  
at her.  
  
"Oh, you wanna start with fashion? Okay... that shirt... when's that last time you washed  
it?"  
  
"Yesterday.. as a matter..."  
  
"Okay! Um... as interesting as your conversation is getting, we should go..." Goten  
interrupted. Bra turned at him and forced a smile.  
  
"Fine, I don't want to talk to you either." Bra crossed her arms. Then she let out a  
sarcastic laugh that had to come from her mother's side of the family. "Call me later  
Goten-cha...uh.. Goten."  
  
She mentally kicked herself. Although she's always called him 'chan', she just couldn't do it  
now. She felt as if something had changed between the two, either that or it was all in her  
head.  
  
"Um... sure B-chan." Goten arched a brow and walked off. Marron smiled and waved at  
Trunks, then began to walk along side with Goten. Bra noticed Marron's sudden attraction  
to her brother, which wasn't a good sign.   
  
It was very good, for her anyways, but she knew how much Goten was into her. All this  
thinking was making her fall for him again. She mentally kicked herself over again, love  
was just an illusion to her now. Every time she fell for someone, she was always hurt. Her  
father had the right idea, no feelings, no hurt. She had a problem with falling for someone  
much too quickly. Bra made herself believe this was another one of those situations, so  
she shook it out of her head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Goten seemed to be totally oblivious to the fact that Marron and Trunks had some sparks  
between them, he refused to except it. As he looked at the blond haired beauty next to  
him, he smiled knowing that it was all Bra. She always had it her way, which was a  
different attribute from the others. Marron, on the other hand, always went with the flow.  
She never objected to what was going on, and was a regular person. Marron has been  
having troubles getting over her parents death, she says that it's a good thing that he's  
there for her. Somehow, that's all he thought he was to her. Just a friend, one that was  
very comfortable with him. He knew that's all that they would be... But no matter, he  
would make this work between the two.  
  
Then he realized that he was just getting a taste of being single. Even though he is dating  
Marron, these are just tests right? To get to know the person a little better... he was just  
thinking this to feel better. Goten shook his head at his thoughts and sat down with his  
date at a bench.  
  
"Marron-chan, I need you to be honest. How do you feel about me?" Goten gave her an  
emotionless look.  
  
"Well, Goten, you are such a great person. I can really trust you with everything in my  
heart. You know how to make me laugh and you can cheer me up whenever you're  
around..."  
  
"Sort of like a friend?" he interrupted.  
  
"Well, yes." she smiled. "Trunks and you have always been there for me."  
  
He inhaled deeply, knowing that he proved his theory. "Look, Marron-chan," he stopped.  
She frowned a little and looked back at him. "I know that you like Trunks... I can tell. I  
can understand if you'd like to date him rather than me. Believe me, I understand  
completely..." he forced a smile. This was very hard for him to say because he really felt  
deeply for her.  
  
"But Goten-kun... are you serious?" Marron quirked her head at his statement.  
  
"Marron, we've been friends forever. And sadly, that's how it will always be. Don't get me  
wrong, I do love you, just not in that way." he took her hand. She looked up at him a little  
stunned. "I hope you don't hate me now..."  
  
"Of course not Goten! I could never hate you. But I was thinking about this last night, and  
I realized the same thing." she lifted her hand up to his face. She caressed his cheek. "I'm  
kinda glad this all worked out this way. I love having you as a friend to lean upon. So  
what do you say we continue the shopping?"   
  
"Sure." he smiled and started to walk to the nearest clothing store, and this time with a  
better knowledge of what was going to happen.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bra sat at home, locked up in her room listening to the radio. Her parents were fighting as  
usual so she isolated herself before she yelled at the both of them. While she wrote in her  
diary, she turned to the radio slowly. She swore she heard Goten's voice on there.  
  
"Wha...?" she turned it up over her parents bickering.  
  
"I'd like to make a shout out to all my friends... Trunks, Marron, Pan, and Bra. I want to  
dedicate this song to my best friend Bra-chan. This song reminds me of her every time I  
hear it. I hope you'll call me." Goten's muffled voice spoke over the radio. Bra's eyes  
widened as the song came on. It was "You Make Me" by Usher. She felt tears well in her  
eyes as she heard the lyrics.  
  
  
::Before anything came between us::  
::You were like my best friend::  
::The one I used to run and talk to::  
::When me and my girl was havin problems::  
  
::You used to say it'd be okay::  
::Suggest little nice things I should do::  
::And when I go home at night and lay my head down::  
::And all I seemed to think about was you::  
  
  
All of those lyrics described what had gone on between herself and Goten-chan. She let a  
tear drop and she picked up the phone. She tried to call him, but she couldn't, she didn't  
know how to talk to him anymore. She hung it back up and listened to it somemore.  
  
  
::Now what's bad is you're the one who hooked us up::  
::Knowing it should've been you::  
::What's sad is that I love her ::  
::But I'm fallen for you::  
  
  
Her expression changed and she picked up the phone. She heard no dial tone, but Goten  
was on the line.  
  
"B-chan? Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Goten? That was weird... I picked the receiver up before it rang..." she felt her heart beat  
faster.  
  
"You knew I was calling?" he asked sarcastically. She giggled and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Um... thanks for that dedication. It was very kind of you..." she started. "But what about  
you and Marron... aren't you and her still..."  
  
"Nah, we broke up today. We decided that we make better friends than a couple. Besides,  
I couldn't keep thinking about her when I had you on the brain..."  
  
"Goten... I don't know what to say..." she gulped. There was a slight tap on her window,  
which made her jump. She got up quickly and slipped on her slippers. When she opened  
her shade she saw him levitating, looking in her window.  
  
"Say that you love me, cause I love you." he hung up his phone and put it in his back  
pocket.  
  
"This is gonna take a while mister... you haven't been peeking in on me have you? I don't  
know if I could love a peeping tom...." she laughed. He quickly planted a kiss on her lips  
and smiled.  
  
"Then love a Son Goten, I heard he's sweet." he blushed.  
  
"I highly doubt it." she looked away. "Mon Cheri... he's much more than that. Or at least  
that's what I've heard... maybe I'll know for sure on our date tomorrow."  
  
"Really? B-chan, you don't know how happy you've made me this past week. But it hurt to know that I was with someone... Bra, I love you." he floated through the window. She took a step back, shocked at what he was saying.  
  
"Goten, I told you, it is going to take some time... I need to know so much more about you. I may have known you my whole life, but I feel like I've only seen the front page. I... I'm glad you came to me. I'm glad that we can be together." she smiled. Then she heard a door slam and someone walking down the door. More than likely, they stopped fighting.  
  
"But promise me one thing?" she forced a smile as her voice cracked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never want to fight like that. It's kinda hard to live with." she hugged him. He laughed and held her, seeing that they were at her house. It was kinda odd how this all worked out. Since she found out that he was open, she wanted to tackle the opportunity, but she also knew that Marron wanted to date him. She set her feelings aside for her friend. She tightened her embrace and smiled.  
  
Good things come to those who wait.  
  
  
  
  
So what you think? I honestly couldn't think of how to end this story!!! Sorry if it was odd, all types of reviews are welcomed. Flames... well, as much as I don't like them... it makes a better writer right? So review already! Go on... stop reading and review... I said stop! UGH!!! 


End file.
